Wii Fishing: Revenge of the Skippyjack
by black or white roses
Summary: Link catches his first fish and to celebrate, Linebeck shows him a simulated fishing game. Will all turn out well, or will the poor Link be bested my a fish?
1. Chapter 1

"Pull! Pull!" The older man yelled to the boy. The mop of yellow hair flew forward as the fish tugged again. It jumped, forcing the boy to let go slightly. As the fish hit the water, the boy pulled. His fingers screaming as the fish hit the deck.

Linebeck! You weren't any help! Bring that fish back here!" The tiny yellow light screamed in an unusually loud voice for its size. Linebeck handed the fish back to the boy.

"Link... It's... really small..." Link looked the fish over, smiling at his first victory. Carefully, he removed the hook without cutting the fish anymore.

"You really put up a fight little guy. Linebeck, what is it?" The captain examined the fish, slightly more dramatic than he should have been. Placing his chin on the skin between his thumb and index finger, he sat in that position for the longest time, before the fairy spoke.

"It's a Skippyjack!" The fish wiggled slightly, drying out as Link pulled out his _Idiot's Guide to Everything._ Flipping to the end of the book, Link read aloud for the crew.

"Skippyjack. The most common fish, but it's unusually tasty." The captain began to drool as the fairy recoiled in disgust.

"Linebeck! How could you even think of eating that fish!_ It's still alive!_" Link watched the fish flop around, trying to figure out how someone _would_ eat it. He watched it flop towards the edge of the ship as Linebeck and Ciela argued. Link snapped. Slowly, he produced an empty jar from his pocket, filled it with water, and stuck the fish in it. After floating around, the fish came to the surface of the jar.

"PSSSSSSSSSHHHT!" The fish spewed a mouthful of water at Link as the ship went silent.

"Shrimp, to celebrate, I'm gonna show you something special." Linebeck grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him down below deck. Pulling down a lever that he had hid inside the crate, the captain produced a secret room. "You can spend the rest of the night here!" Link surveyed the room.

_Nothing peculiar... except those two..._ A large black box stood on a coffee table, with a tall white rectangular box next to it. Pressing a switch, Linebeck brought the box to life.

"Here, just hold these two remotes, and follow the instructions." Link held the remotes, one in each hand, and pressed the start button. Like placed the jar with the fish in it beside him, and then looked up when the box began to talk.

"Welcome to Wii Fishing. Please wave the remote in your right hand." Link moved his right hand side-to-side. "Good. Now, would you like to view the tutorial? If so, wave the remote in your right hand." Link waved again. "Alright, waving your right hand selects the 'yes' option, waving your left hand will signify that you want me to repeat that section." Two bubbles appeared on the screen. Link waved his right hand. Slowly, three fish swam onto the screen; a red one, a blue one, and a green one. The green one was the smallest of the three fished.

"These are the fishes you are able to catch. The green one is the smallest, and therefore the easiest to catch." A swarm of green fishes covered the screen, then left. "The next biggest fish is the blue fish." It swam in a circle, looking like it was smiling. "It is not as common as the green fish, and slightly more difficult to catch."

"Linebeck, are you sure it's safe to leave Link alone down there?" He nodded, ignoring the fairy's reasons. He walked back over to the steering wheel, plotting a course back to Mercay.

"Now, pull back with your dominant hand, and there!" The black box showed a picture of the fish with a hook sticking out of its jaw. Link's jaw dropped as he waved for the box to repeat how to catch the fish.

_It was much easier in real life..._

The fish smiled evilly, a plan had been formulating in its tiny head for hours now, while the unknowing human tried to play this simulated fishing game.


	2. Chapter 2

This will be the last chapter, since my brother moved onto Phoenix Wright, and I found case maker. That thing speaks an entirely new language. So sorry if it wasn't the amazing ending you were hoping/expecting.

* * *

The remote flew past Linebeck's head, pushing Celia into the crate by the ships controls. From inside the room, Linebeck heard a soft curse, and then the television spoke.

"Please point the remote at the television." Linebeck grabbed the boy as he came out, and begun shaking him.

"Link! Be careful with that! It's expensive!" Having recovered, Celia placed the remote on the table, then left to see if the stone Tetra had been injured. The light still reflected off her stone eyes as Celia heard Link stop behind her. He picked up the statue and placed it in front of the television; beside him.

"There, now you won't feel left out." Celia smiled as she watched Link try again, more cautiously than the last attempt. Slowly pulling back, Link smiled as the hook caught on the fish's gill. Moving the remote back again, the three friends watched as the only red fish on the screen began to rise, until it was completely out of the water. Face beaming; Link looked over at Celia, who very well could have been beaming as well. "I did it!"

_Indeed you did. You're getting better at this Link._ Little did any one know, the only live fish in the room had other plans.

_Now all I have to do is hit that funny looking box over there, and then it will all be over! If I wasn't a fish, then everyone would hear my new and improved evil laugh... I worked so hard on it too..._The fish smiled as he began to fill his mouth with water. Once Link had almost caught the on screen fish, the Skippyjack spewed the water, hoping it reached the box.

"PSBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTT!" And with that, there was darkness... And Linebeck.

"YOU BROKE IT?!" That day, Link got a crash course in swimming.


End file.
